Norman
"}} '''Norman' is a supporting character of Candy Series. He made his debut in A Class Effort: Leadership. He is the monitor of Candy JEM's class alongside Emilia. History Norman's history is currently unknown. Physical Appearance Norman is an 11-year-old boy around average height. Along with his younger brothers Noel and the triplets and younger sister Nina, he bears a striking resemblance to his father; Norman has messy black hair that jut upwards in every direction and a cowlick (or tuft) right above the behind of his neck that slicked upwards. He has fair skin and black eyes. Like most of the other characters in the Series, Norman consistently wear different types of clothing. Although he mostly wears jackets. Personality Although he does not always seem to be taking his duties seriously, he is actually a reliable and responsible person and class monitor. He is sometimes very intelligent in controlling classroom stuffs, and manage to overcome challenges. He is also very good at making decisions quickly. Relationships Family Mr Zhang and Mrs Zhang Mr and Mrs Zhang are both very proud of Norman since he helps to do all the household chores and they think that he is understanding and is better than Noel. Norman's grandparents Nina Nina seems really dependent on Norman. Nathan, Newton and Nelson Bunbun Bunbun is Norman's pet cat. Norman sees Bunbun (possibly scornfully) as the most reliable and responsible member in the household. Norman was always seen giving commends for Bunbun like waking up his siblings early in the morning and even asked him to help to take care of his grandparents. Nancy Noel Friends Harry Norman and Harry are best friends and also classmates since their first year at Sacred Hearts Primary School. Harry was the only one who knew about Norman's background until Harry ended up revealing it to Emilia, Mia and Joni. Emilia Out of all of the Candy JEM members, Emilia seems to be the closest towards Norman. There are hints that Emilia took a slight interest in her fellow classmate and monitor. But it is not yet confirmed. Visit the article Normilia to know more about Norman and Emilia's relationship. Corey Corey was the only one in Class 5A who knew that Norman existed until Miss Miyuki introduced everyone in 5A to him. Mia and Joni Same as how he views Emilia, Norman describes her two friends as "bothersome". Miss Miyuki Enemies/Neutral Sofia Not much interaction seen between Sofia and Norman, but Sofia was shown to hold a disliking towards her classmate/monitor. Synopsis A Class Effort: Leadership On Our Own: Self-Reliance Brotherly Bother: Responsibility Trivia * In the comic where he makes his first appearance, everybody doesn't know who the class monitor (Norman) is except for Corey, but in Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility, Joni seems to know who is the class monitor as she said that she already done her homework by asking the class monitor. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Characters Category:Year 5 Students Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Year 5